Talk:Doctor Who Adventures: The Movie
Wow! This was one massive movie! So many shocks! I loved the return of Rassilon, and the appearence of the eighth Doctor. The Doctor's back story with the trio was so shocking, I had never expected that! I did think that the Joker had something to do with the Doctor becoming 'the Doctor', but never this. The Master's return was brilliant, and he Killer was a fantasic enemy! I really loved his movie! One of your best works yet! It was an amazing and shocking story, with many unexpected twists and turns! I really loved it! The part at the end were the actually re-write history is also very epic! :D Finn Tracy (talk) 16:20, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Another amazing movie Andrew! I loved the return of Rassilon, Draguis, The Master and The Joker they were all brilliant in this epic movie. The Killer was an amazing new villain and its sad that we shall see no more of him. I liked the 8th Doctor in it but I'm glad Rassilon got rid of him! It was a brilliant storyline with the Doctors past and I would have never thought as him as a bad man. I liked how the Doctor also showed his bad side by killing Rassilon and the Master. I can't wait for the Doctors return in Season 4 and to see where else you will take this amazing story! 21:28, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Review: In an epic story like this I think I will do a different kind of review to keep the whole process from getting messy: Characters: This is the story in which the Doctor's past is horrifying but very well done the way in which his past past is displayed and I think both the Doctor's were portrayed brilliantly. The villains were a bit stereotypical for my liking and all similar except the Joker who portrayed desperation at getting the status of being a Time Lord back. Alfie was well used as a "weapon kid" and Shalek had some funny moments but Alice felt underutilised and was kind of useless to the plot. And the new Alice/Alfie relationship should definitely have been given more attention. Enemies: Like I said they were a bit stereotypical but the Joker was epic and Draguis (may have spelt the name wrong) seems very interesting and mysterious. Plot: A fun plot with plenty of twists and turns and epic reveals which I won't spoil on here but after this I see the Doctor in DWA as a totally different man. With a satisfying plot with the returns and deaths of several characters and the plot to reveal the Doctor's name which I felt was very well done and the story had excellent pace without feeling too slow or too fast. So overall this is definitely one of the best stories of the entire run of DWA and is definitely leading to the future of the show. Definitely a movie worth the wait and despite some characters not being used to full effect I still gelt this story was very thought provoking on the Doctor's part and very interesting which kept me at the edge of my seat. Very good job from, Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:03, March 8, 2015 (UTC)